hrpgufandomcom-20200215-history
Coalition
The Coalition of Races was created by Erpa ‘Lytamee Konuelo in the Third Classic RP as a means of defeating the Covenant and the Flood. History Formation "I come to you with the intent of joining with you. A Coalition, you might say, against the Flood.” –Obsi ‘Pacolee, Sangheili Ship Master The Coalition was formed by Erpa 'Lytamee Konuelo, Jessamyn Lett, Pvt. David Firestone, and Kona 'Valkadon when they worked together to capture the Ascendant Evincar. It started at a few members, but when the ship joined forces with Mykail Morrier and Walter Corvin and their rebels, the Coalition became significantly larger. More heretics were added to the Coalition ranks as the crew of the Ascendant Hero by the Prophet of Grace. When the ship was almost destroyed by the Covenant’s attack on Reach, Corvin and ‘Lytam fled, stumbling upon Alpha Halo almost by accident. The troops joined forces and fought off the Covenant at the loss of the Coalition’s only Covenant ship, the Hero. The Coalition troops tried to organize on the ring but their disorganized roots made such a task difficult. It wasn’t until the former Covenant Ship Master Obsi 'Pacolee sought out his enemies and asked to join them against the Flood, which had been released by his superiors. He was the first to introduce the term ‘Coalition’, and it stuck. Conflict The next attempt to formulate an attack on the Flood’s armada became a huge difficulty, as ‘Lytam, who wanted to join the three branches of the Coalition together, had to deal with Walter Corvin and Zeka 'Pamuee, both of who didn’t trust any of the other Commanders. Finally, by letting Corvin get his way, at least temporarily, ‘Lytam subverted a total disaster, and when Corvin’s ship was shot down by Joseph Anaru ‘Lytam gained total control over the Coalition forces. Revolution The Third Phase of the Rise of the Coalition is underway, involving an intricate attack on High Charity to spread the news of the formation of the Coalition to the entire Covenant. The Sangheili, who had just lost power to the Jiralhanae, were the ones who most forsook the Covenant as ‘Lytam had done, and several ships were obtained when ‘Lytam gave his highly convincing speech in the Council Chambers before the entire Covenant Council and the Hierarchs. The ensuing chaos slew many on both sides, but it resulted in the acquiring of many ships and many members from the formerly unstoppable Covenant Armada. Species Rank & Overview The basic underlying principle of the Coalition speaks of all the races being equal, although it is not uncommon for certain creatures to take on certain niches. Being a military-run faction, the Coalition is led by a governing body of Sangheili and humans (Mostly Spartans) derived from Mykail's Spartan team and 'Valkadon's Heretic team. 'Lytam presides over it all, and has appointed David Firestone or Mykail Morrier to be his successor to the executive position should he fall in combat. Due to natural tendancies, the humans in the Coalition tend to band together, both to protect themselves from the still-partially-hateful former Covenant and because they too oftentims still have a great dislike for the former Covenant. Due to their presence in the Governing Council, humans tend to hold more power than other races, as Sangheili do as well. Beneath the Sangheili and Humans lie the Unggoy, who tend to be liked by both ruling factions, the Yanme'e, who mostly hold power because of 'Lytam and Jessie's friendship with Korajyra, and the Kig-Yar, who are well-liked by many Coalition, despite their small number. The Jiralhanae, what few are in the Coalition, are treated with great respect by the leaders of the Coalition but many people, especially the humans, still try to avoid them. The Lekgolo are barely understood and deployed only as miniature tanks into combat, for communication with a Mgalekgolo is very sparse. There are no San'Shyumm in the Coalition, but it is not likely that they would be taken in easily (with the Prophet of Grace being the only exception).